Finding yourself (previously called a double life) ON HIATUS!
by Bitterglass
Summary: Lily's band is well known, in the muggle world, James band is well known, in the wizard world. When Dumbledor decides to hold a competition between the two bands what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

A.N This story has been remade, there will be singing as it is about bands.  
>Lily is in a band, so is James, what happenens when the band collides?<p>

1  
>"Thanks for coming!" " James Potter walked off the stage followed by his band which included his best mate Sirius who had to be practically dragged off stage while still throwing kisses at the audience. "Act your bloody age Sirius" to which Sirius just smirked, James pulled his glasses on and Sirius started to rub his guyliner off, James argument that it made him look like a girl, had no effect. And the girls still loved him, many a muggle and muggleborn had shirtless posters of the two on there walls.<br>Sirius was the guitarist and back up singer of the band, nobody of interest. He was also James best friend, James was the lead singer, the drummer was his cousin, Luke.  
>James and Sirius got ready to take the portkey back to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, they were in there sixth year and both in Grythindor. At times being in a band was tough, but it paid off in James and Sirius's case, there school group was very popular but being in a band boosted James and Sirius's popularity more then there friends.<br>They grinned at each other as the portkey glowed and whizzed them from the Melbourne stage, back to the school.

In the other side of the world, another student was wrapping up her tour in America.  
>Lily Evans, a sixth year muggle born, was singing her heart out to millions of adoring fans.<p>

"_Well, I never meant to brag! But I got him where I want him now.  
>Well It was never my intention to brag.<br>To steal it all away from you now."  
><em>She walked across the stage leaning forward to grab hands with the crowd, then slowly drift her hand away.  
>"<em>But god does it feel so good.<br>Cos I got him where right now.  
>And if you could then you know you would.<br>Cos it just feels so good."  
><em>She winked at the audience, sending the crowd screaming.  
>"Thanks for coming, love you guys!" She said into the mike, she waved at the crowd and ran off, right into the arms of her guitarist, Daniel.<br>"You were great out there." She smiled at him, looking up into his hazel eyes.  
>"Nothing compared to you." He lent forward and kissed her slowly and passionately.<br>"Ew romance." Someone behind them teased.  
>They turned around and laughed at there drummer Hayden, who was fake vomiting.<br>"Your just jealous." Lily stuck her tounge out, flashing the little silver ball pierced into her tounge.  
>"Its okay, I get Daniel all to myself when you're at Hogwarts." He smiled seductively at Daniel, who made a big show of winking back at him.<br>"Speaking of Hogwarts…" Lily pointed her wand at her hair, turning it back to its original un styled fire truck red. She wished it wasn't so bright, it had been the punch line of many a joke, and was the inspiration behind most of Sirius Blacks tuants, she was so sick of being called carrot top, freckle face and many other nicknames that were more crude, on the upside, it was nothing compared to the taunts the slytherin's sneered at her, it had gotten to the point where mudblood wasn't the worst of it.  
>Of course, everyone knew that Lily was in a band outside of school, her friends thought she was a great singer, and had all her bands albums. To everyone else at the school, it had just increased there taunting, like how dare dorky Evans have band, they didn't know how popular her band was, she was sure it would get even worse if they knew.<p>

The portkey glowed bright bue, a warning that it was about to leave, quickly, Lily kissed Daniel and hugged Hayden, before quickly grabbing onto the portkey.  
>"Bye! I love you-"<br>She was cut off and the portkey spun her upwards, the world turned into a blur, and her sentence was finished as she fell onto the floor of Professor Dumbledor's office.  
>"guys." She said breathlessy, standing up and brushing dust off her skirt. She stumbled slightly, grabbing the desk to keep herself up.<br>"Clumsy much?" A snide voice commented, Lily looked up to see Marlene, Sirius, James and Remus all crowded in the headmasters study, with the head master sitting behind the desk.  
>"What are you doing here Evans?" James Potter asked , smirking.<br>Lily just looked at the ground, Dumbledor smiled at her kindly.  
>"I am sorry Miss Evans, I had forgotten you were scheduled to come back today."<br>Dammitt, she had been hoping no one would notice that she had been gone, and now it was ruined.  
>"Was your crappy band on tour? That's what one of the second years told me" Marlene smirked.<br>"Why even bother, who would come to see you sing?" Sirius laughed.  
>Professor Dumbledor frowned, "Actually, Miss Evans band is quite good, I was going to ask them to perform at a very important ball that is coming up."<br>"Sir! Nobody of interest could do it! The students would rather listen to us anyway."  
>"That's not fair James, I'm sure Lily is a great singer." Remus smiled at Lily friendlily.<br>"Well, I think we shall have to host a competition, it is only fair. Now run along, James, Remus, if you get caught pulling another prank, I may have to find a punishment, and Miss Mkinnion, Mr Black, no more disturbing make out sessions in detention, Professor Slughorn is at his wits end."  
>Lily walked out of the room, trying to get away before the marauders could say anything.<p>

"Oi, Evans, wait for a sec." Lily froze and turned around. James, Sirius and Remus were walking up to her.  
>"I've realised that we've never heard you sing, and you've never heard us, so here." James handed her a cd, , on the cover was James, Sirius and another boy, James was leaping towards the camera man as you saw Sirius preparing to leap off the stairs and the stranger boy leaning back and pulling the finger. Lily stared at it, "I suppose you want mine?" she said quietly.<br>James rolled his eyes, "Uh well that would help"  
>"Oh ok" She took her bag off and bent down to go through it.<br>Sirius whistled, Remus groaned then bent down, "Lily, pull your shirt up or something, you're getting Sirius more excited then he should be."  
>Lily gasped and pulled her singlet up, she knew it had been a bad idea keeping her concert shirt on it was way too revealing.<br>"Awww don't be like that Evans I was enjoying the view" Sirius smirked, Lily blushed and finally found her CD. She stood up and handed it too James.  
>"That's you?" On the cover was three people, The drummer, Hayden lying in the middle of the road hoding a rose as if he was dead, a car right behind him, standing on the hood was the guitarist Daniel, Lily, red styled hair flying had jumped on to his back, her face was bright with laughter a she pulled a face at the camera, splattered in fake paint across the cover was Hidden Talent. James put it in his bag. "I guess I should apologise in advance, when we win don't take it too hard" And with that, they walked off.<br>Lily rolled her eyes when they left, if this school had any taste then she would win, but it would be pointless to say something like that.

LATER ON THAT SAME NIGHT  
>"Are you actually going to listen to her crap?" Sirius asked dumping his bag on the floor and pulling his shirt off as he walked toward the bathroom, (SIGH mental image SO HOT).<br>"Might as well" He grabbed the CD cover and opened it, inside was two CD's one had a picture of Lilys face as she widened her eyes, the other was almost blank but had the words marked private, property of Lilz. "Looks like Evans forgot to check what was in the case, let's hear this one first" he placed it in an old muggle CD player that Remus had charmed to work in hogwarts.  
>Within seconds a boys voice was coming through the speakers,<br>"Hi, I'm Daniel."  
>"And I'm Lily."<br>The two voices merged together, "We present the unheard never seen before, Songs of Lily Evans herself!"  
>James and Remus looked at each other then back at the cd as the music.<br>"_Its not my fault  
>It can't be my fault<br>that you speak to me the way you do  
>Now I'm split in two<br>I'm half me and half you  
>but I hate us both<br>Don't you?  
>No of course you don't<br>of course you don't  
>you say life is peachy without me.<br>Of course you don't  
>of course you don't<br>you say life is peachy without me.  
>Now its not your fault<br>it can't be your fault  
>I let you crawl inside my head<br>Cause now you know my places  
>and you know my face<br>but I hate this taste don't you?  
>No of course you don't<br>of course you don't  
>you say life is peachy without me.<br>Of course you don't  
>of course you don't<br>you say life is peachy without me.  
>Ohhh<br>Its no ones fault  
>its nobodys fault<br>that I fell on you  
>and you on me<br>that's what humans do  
>as they pass on through<br>but I think we can't  
>don't you?<br>Oh of course you don't  
>Of course you don't<br>you say life is peachy without me.  
>of course you don't<br>of course you don't  
>you say life is peachy without me.<em>

"Crap, She can sing." James took out the CD and put in the other one, "Well maybe the ones that have been released aren't as good…" He trailed off as the songs began.

_I'm in the busness of mysery  
>lets take it from the top<br>she's got a body like an hour glass that ticking like a clock  
>and it's a matter of time before we all run out.<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
>I waited eight long months<br>she finally set him free  
>I told him I can't lie<br>he was the only one for me.  
>two weeks and we had caught on fire<br>she's got it out for me but I wear the biggest smile.  
>whoa<br>I never meant to brag  
>but I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa it was never my intention to brag  
>to steal it all away from you now.<br>But god does it feel so good  
>cos I got him where I want him now<br>and if you could the you know you would  
>cos god it just feels so good.<em>

Second chances they don't matter  
>people never change<br>once a whore your nothing more  
>I'm sorry that will never change.<br>and about forgiveness where both supposed to have exchanged  
>I'm sorry honey but I pass up now look this way<br>and theres a million other girls who do it just like you  
>looking as innocent as possible to get to who<br>they want and what they want  
>its easy if you do it right<br>but I refuse, I refuse, I refuse.  
>Whoa I never meant to brag<br>but I got him where I wat him now|  
>whoa it was never my intention to brag<br>to steal it all away from you now.  
>but god does it feel so good<br>cos I got him where I want him now  
>and if you could then you know you would<br>cos god it just feels so  
>it just feels so good.<br>I watch his wildest dreams come true  
>not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>not one of them involving…<p>

_Whoa I never meant to brag  
>but I got him where I want him now<br>whoa I never meant to brag  
>but I got him where I want him now<br>whoa it was never my intention to brag  
>to steal it all away from you now<br>but god does it feel so good  
>cos I got him where I want him now<br>and if you could then you know you would  
>cos god it just feels so…<em>_  
><em>_it just feels so good._

"We're screwed." Sirius whispered.

**************************************************  
>Lily's POV<p>

When she got into her dorm, the light were out, and she could hear the other girls in her dorm, lightly snoring as they slept peacefully, she got dressed into her pyjama shorts and singlet, before pulling out her portable cd player, she plugged in her earphones before slipping the CD in. She sat on her bed and pressed play.

_Take my photo off the wall if it just won't sing for you.  
>Cos all that's left has gone away<br>and there's nothing left for you to do_

Oh, look what you've done  
>you've made a fool of everyone.<br>Oh it seemed like such fun until you lose what you had won.

_Give me back my point of view  
>because I just can't think for you.<br>I can hardly here you say  
>what should I do well you chose<em>

Oh look what you've done  
>you've made a fool of everyone<br>Oh it seemed like such fun until you lose what you had won.  
>Oh look what you've done<br>you've made a fool of everyone  
>a fool of everyone<br>fool of everyone

Take my photo off the wall  
>if it just won't sing for you<br>cos all that's left had gone away  
>and there nothing left for you to do<p>

Oh look what you've done  
>you've made a fool of everyone<br>Oh it seemed like such fun  
>until you lose what you have won<p>

Oh look what you've done  
>you've made a fool of everyone<br>a fool of everyone  
>fool of everyone.<p>

Lily opened the player and took the CD out, placing it in its case and returning it back to her bag, before climbing into bed and curling up, thinking, the song was probably about Regulus, Sirius's younger brother, it made sense.  
>They were good, she could admit that, but she wouldn't let them win the contest, it meant to much to her that she had to beat them. Be better at them then something.<p>

Her dreams were filled with ideas of songs to perform.


	2. Chapter 2

A.N this is the new edited version of the second chapter! PLease review!

Lily was sitting next to one of her only friends, Alice Prewt, when Dumbledore announced to the school about the competition between the two bands, hidden talent and Nobody of interest. People looked up confused ad he explained further. "Mr James Potter and Sirius Black are two of the three people in the band nobody of interest. Miss Lily Evans is the lead singer of Hidden Talents. Now the competition will last over four days on each day you must play one or two songs that follows a theme I will pick. The theme will change each day. I assume you have contacted your other band members?" As he looked towards them the doors banged open.  
>"LILZ!"<br>"LILYPAD!" The voices ran through the hall as two boys, Hayden and Damien, sprinted to Lily and embraced her in hugs.  
>She grinned turning red and turned towards Dumbledor, waiting to the hall had quieted before addressing him. "This is Damien and Hayden, I sent an owl last night."<br>Dumbledor smiled, "Excellent, and Mr Potter, Mr Black?"  
>A tall boy stood up next to the James and Sirius ."I arrived this morning."<br>"Yeh he just didn't see the need to make a huge scene." James glared at the boys.  
>Hayden stood up and bowed with a big flourish. "It's a talent." He smirked at James pissed off face as he sat back down. If anything Dumbledor's grin widened at the sight of this obvious rivalry already spread through out the bands. Though he was the only one who noticed the way James glare seemed fixed on Daniel, or more accurately, the arm he draped across Lily's shoulder so casually. This would make things very interesting.<br>"Wonderful, we will begin straight away. Now lets see." He looked around the houses, "Miss Humphrey, pick a theme to start us off." He pointed to a small hufflepuff girl who smiled with a slightly dopey look to her face.  
>"Sing something to do with love." She called out towards the Grythindor table. The two bands stood up and ran to get there equipment. Already working out what the song should be.<p>

James band was the first to sing, they stood up, there smirks hiding the nervousness behind it.  
>"Okay so this song is called she will be loved." He looked at Sirius and Luke and they began to play.<p>

_Beauty queen of only eight teen she  
>had some trouble with herself.<br>He was always there to help her she.  
>Always belonged to someone else<br>I drove for miles and miles and wound up at your door.  
>I've had you so many times but somehow I want more.<em>

I don't mind spending every day.  
>out on the corner in the pouring rain.<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile.  
>ask her if she wants to stay awhile.<br>She will be loved.  
>and she will be loved.<p>

Tap on my window knock on my door I  
>want to make you feel beautiful<br>I know I tend to get so insecure  
>doesn't matter anymore.<br>Its not always rainbows and butterflys  
>Its compromise moves us along yeah<br>My heart is full and my doors always open.  
>You come any time you want.<p>

_I don't mind spending everyday  
>out on your corner in the pouring rain girl<br>Look for the girl with the broken smile  
>ask her if she wants to stay awhile<br>and she will be loved  
>and she will be loved<br>and she will be loved  
>and she will be loved<em>

I know where you hide alone in your car  
>there one of the things that make you who you are<br>I know that goodbye, means nothing at all  
>comes back and makes me catch every time she falls.<p>

_Tap on my window knock on my door i  
>want to make you feel beautiful.<em>

I don't mind spending every day.  
>out in the corner on the pouring rain.<br>look for the girl with the broken smile  
>ask her if she wants to stay awhile.<br>and she will be loved  
>and she will be loved<br>and she will be loved  
>and she will be loved.<p>

Try so hard to say goodbye.  
>I don't mind spending every day<br>out in the corner in the pouring rain.  
>Try so hard<br>to say goodbye.

The schools applause was deafening as the band walked off, Lily smiled at her band confidently, they would not let that get to them.  
>Dumbledor waited for the noise to die down before speaking. "The next band is hidden talent, I implore you to listen to music, not just popularity."<br>Hidden Talents stepped onto the stage. Lily looked up at the crowd who were staring at her in confusion, they knew it was Lily but since when had Evans looked so beautiful and confident.  
>"this song is called Mine."<br>_"woah woah.  
>you were in college working part time<br>waiting tables  
>left a small town never looked back.<br>I was a flight risk, with a fear of falling.  
>Wondered why we bothered with love if it never last.<br>I say can you believe it?  
>As were lying on the couch.<br>This moment I can see it.  
>Yes yes I can see it now.<br>_

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water,  
>you put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.<em>

Flash forward and were taking on the world together.  
>and there's a draw of my things at your place.<br>you learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded.  
>You say we'll never make our parents mistakes.<br>but we got bills to pay, we aint got nothing figured out.  
>When it was hard to take.<br>Yes yes, this is what I thought about.

_Do you remember we were sitting there by the water.  
>You put your arm around me for the first time.<br>You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.  
>You are the best thing, that's ever been mine.<br>do you remember all the city lights on the water.  
>you saw me start to believe.<br>for the first time.  
>you made a rebel out of a careless man's careful daughter.<br>you are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

And I remember that fight two thirty AM.  
>As everything was slipping right out of our hands.<br>I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street.  
>Braced myself for the goodbye.<br>cos that's all I've ever known.  
>and you took me by surprise.<br>You said I'll never leave you alone.  
>You said.<br>I remember how we felt sitting by the water.  
>and every time I look at you is like the first time.<br>I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
>She is the best thing that's ever been mine.<p>

_hold on make it last.  
>hold on never turn back.<br>_

_You made a rebel of a careless mans careful daughter.  
>you are the best thing thats ever been mine.<br>hold on.  
>do you believe it.<br>we're gonna make it now.  
>and I can see it.<br>I can see it now._

No one seemed to notice the meaningful smile she shared with Daniel except for James who felt an instant dislike towards the guy, though he wasn't sure why.  
>All the girls cheered despite their dislike of Lily, the song was good and they were going to acknowledge that. The guys clapped mainly because they though Evans looked hot, not really into the girly music.<br>Dumbledor stood up and concluded the days competition, he then turned to the hufflepuff girl , "Out of ten what do you give the bands?"  
>"Eight for James and nine for Hidden talents." The girl had no idea who Lily was but had been stalking James for the past week.<br>As the bands walked off, James and Sirius blocked Lily's way.  
>"You shouldn't have gotten more points the us, you've never even had a relationship. That song was bullshit." James snarled.<br>Daniel walked behind Lily and put an arm around her protectively, "Maybe I was reading the signals wrong Lilz but I was pretty sure we wrote that song for us." He looked at the boys with cold humour, daring them to comment.  
>Lily looked up to Daniel then leaned up and kissed him on the lips, "No, you read the signals perfectly." They pushed past the boys and walked off.<br>Hayden leaned against the wall staring at Sirius, Sirius noticed him staring and sneered at him. "What are you staring at?"  
>Hayden straightened up and gave him a knowing smile, "You."<br>He turned and walked off, leaving Sirius speechless as James tried feebly to grab his attention.

Lily sat crossed legged on the bed laughing as Hayden ruffled through her drawers, "ohhh Lily what were you and Daniel planning to do when I left." He wiggled his eyebrows dangling a skimpy black bra from his fingertips.  
>"Actually that was a present for you Hayden." She joked.<br>Hayden glared and crossed his arms at her, "I am gay, not a cross gender, the two are not connected!" he raged, going onto a long lecture about stereotypes.  
>Daniel looked at Lily and rolled his eyes. "Why do you insist on pissing him off so much."<br>She leaned against him, "Only when he goes through my stuff." She grabbed into the muggle lollie packet and ditched a bunch of snakes at Hayden scowling face.  
>He promptly dropped to the floor screaming. "Snakes help! Get them off me!"<br>The groups laughter filled the room, hours later Lily had fallen asleep, her head resting against Damien's shoulder as he looked at her, his eyes filled with adoration.  
>"You know she hates it here Daniel." Hayden said from the floor.<br>Daniel sighed stroking her hair as she slept peacefully. "I know Hayden that's why were here."  
>But in there silence they were worried for the already damaged girl. And how far it would go before she snapped.<p>

Hate it? Love it? Let me know! Love you guys!  
>Bitterglass.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Edited chapter three, sorry it is short!

The next morning was usual in many ways, instead of being quiet Lily was having an enthusiastic food fight with Daniel and Hayden.  
>James and Sirius were talking to Remus and Peter, there discussion was so serious that no one dared interrupt them.<br>Dumbledor stood up, "Day two for the competitions, I think we will move to the slytherin table for this."  
>The snakes groaned and muttered, Dumbledore looked around before pointing to a black haired girl at the table.<br>She looked up with dull eyes, "I'm not a bitch, I'm not going to tell you to sing about mudbloods or blood traitors, who's ever song has the most effect on me will get the most points."  
>The two bands rose from the table. More calm the yesterday.<p>

Lily's band was first to play this time. She stepped up to the microphone.  
><em>"This song is called concrete Angel."<br>"She goes to school with the lunch she packs.  
>Nobody knows what she's holding back.<br>Wearing the same clothes she wore yesterday.  
>she hides the bruises with linen and lace.<em>

the teacher wonders but she doesn't ask.  
>Its hard to see the pain behind the mask.<br>Bearing the burden of a secret storm.  
>sometime she wishes she was never born.<p>

_Through the wild and the rain she stands hard as a stone.  
>In a world that she can rise above.<br>but her wings give her dreams ad she fly's o a place where she's loved.  
>concrete angel<em>

Somebody cries in the middle of the night.  
>the neighbours hear but they turn out the lights<br>a fragile soul caught in the hands of fate.  
>When morning comes it will be too late.<p>

Through the wind ad the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can rise above.<br>but her wings give her dreams ad she fly's o a place where she's loved.  
>concrete angel<p>

A statue stands in a shaded space.  
>an angel girl with an upturned face.<br>A name is written on a polished rock.  
>a broken heart that the world forgot.<p>

Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
>In a world that she can rise above.<br>but her wings give her dreams ad she fly's o a place where she's loved.  
>concrete angel.<p>

Lily looked up, her eyes wet but triumphant where she saw the cold slytherin girl smile back with watery eyes.  
>"Okay you got me, I'll give you that."<br>Hidden Talents ran off and Nobody of interest ran up looking sheepish.  
>"We have an announcement to make." James said, slightly frustrated, "Were conceding for this round, we can't compete with what they sang so we're not going to try."<br>Dumbledor smiled, "it seems we have todays leaders then. We'll due to this competition you are all excused from classes for the remainder of this competition." The school cheered and moved from the hall.  
>Lily looked at Hayden, "Your cousin would be proud Hayden."<br>Hayden smiled down at his feet, "Thanks for singing that Lilz."  
>Daniel finished packing away there stuff then walked towards them, his path was intercepted by Severus Snape.<br>"Severus," He said coldly, "nice to see you're still skulking around."  
>"Brake up with Lily,"<br>"Always to the point, so I'll skip to the end of this conversation by telling you to fuck off, from what I hear she's better off without you Snape." He turned and walked off.  
>"what was that about?" Lily asked, glancing back at Severus.<br>"Nothing, hey whats that?" They had neared the common room or at least where the common room should be but there was nothing there.  
>A note lay on the floor of where the fat ladys portrait used to be.<br>_guess the password. Singed the Marauders.  
><em>"Oh god," Lily muttered. "Um lets see Prongs?" A harsh laugh came from the wall.  
>"try again." A recording of James voice seemed to echo around them.<br>They tried may names before Hayden had an idea, Sirius Black is sexy beast."  
>Lily stared at him as the door opened. The marauders stood in the commo room, smirking in there directions.<br>"Finally admitted that I was sexy aye Evans." Sirius gloated.  
>"Actually Black." Lily laughed, "Hayden was the one who called you sexy."<br>Hayden winked at Sirius who froze, and stared at him, speechless.  
>James looked at Hayden suspiciously while Remus just smiled knowingly to himself.<br>Daniel tried to suppress his snort of laughter began walking towards the guest room. "Lily care to join me?"  
>Lily turned red but followed him into the room.<br>Hayden groaned, "No! I am not staying in there while you two screw."  
>There was silence and the Hayden blankets were ditched onto the common room.<br>Hayden sighed and picked up his blankets dragging them over to the couch. "Looks like I'm camping out here." He waggled his eye brows at Sirius, "Care to Join me?"  
>"Wha?" Sirius was again, speechless, he shook his head in confusion and walked toward the boys dorms, Remus cracked up laughing and walked off after Sirius, James stared at Hayden for a second before following.<br>"I warn you, when I sleep my pants come off." Hayden called after them and was answered by Remus's hitting the ground as his laughter increased.  
>Suffice to say that Sirius had some extremely confusing dreams that night.<p>

Review guys! for a virtual llama.  
>Bitterglass<p> 


	4. chapter four (incredibly short)

Sorry for how short it is! just to keep you guys interested, this used to be in the third chapter, but since i edited and fixed them all up i thought i would put this as the fourth chapter, because it didn't suit the happy theme,  
>DISCLAIMER. Sadly I am not JK Rowling, but a girl can dream right?<p>

The next morning Professor Dumbledore stepped up with a very sombre face.  
>"The singing is cancelled for today. Mr Potter would you come up here for a moment?"<br>James raised his exchanged a look with his friends before walking to the headmaster, who handed him a letter, with a solem expression.  
>James expression changed as he read the letter, it dropped to the floor as he turned and walked out of the great hall, ignoring the calls from Sirius and Remus, wanting to know what had happened. His eyes met Lily's the flicked away quickly,but not before she saw the tears shining behind his glasses.<br>She brushed off Daniels hand and walked off after him. When she walked into the corridors he was gone.  
>But she had known James for years now and she knew immediately where he would be.<br>As she neared the top of the austromancy tower the sound of choked sobbing confirmed her guess.  
>James was crouched against the rail, his head on his knees as he sobbed. Lily took a step forward, stepped back, and then finally sat down beside him. She said nothing as James cried. Just stayed with him.<br>And she didn't let go until the tears had quietened hours later.

James stumbled back as Avery slammed into his shoulder, "So sorry about you're mother Potter." He sneered, James clentched his hands into fists but with a gentle nudge from Lily he kept walking.  
>Mulciber joined AVery, "Yeh, but thats what happend when you decide to be a filthy blood traitor."<br>Lily swung around and punched him in the face as Daniel held James back.  
>"How's <em>your<em> mother mulcilber? still selling herself on the streets. Not even your dad will touch _that_." In her head, Lily thanked Marlene Mkinnion for all the bitch lessns.  
>"How dare you speak to me like that mudblood."<br>They turned the corner away from the slytherins, as soon as they we're away James turned to Lily, a light that hadn'tbeen in his eye for a week now flickered backk.  
>"You're amazing!" he gave her a quick hug.<br>Daniel watched on with jealous eyes, he could hardly be mad, James was going through a rough patch. But Lily was _his_ girlfriend and lateley she wasn't really acting like it.

REVIEW please guys, will update as soon as i can!


End file.
